Ramen S1C1E3
The Crooked Tooth Gang have made their move upon the town of Sweetfield. Can Sneek Ash-hide make his escape from the grip of Tyrol Gravehearth and his own gang? Along with Cerda Hammer and Charlak Gravehearth can the group extract their prisoner with their lives intact? Summary In her haste Cerda rushes up to the ground floor of the Guardhouse only to bump into Tyrol in the doorway. His grip on the tail of Sneek is weakened. Meanwhile Charlak takes possession of one of the knocked out rattian bandits that had been knocked unconscious by her previous thunderwave. It takes her a moment to get used to this foreign body clomping her way towards the Guardhouse entrance and behind the ground of rattians accosting Sneek. To the surprise to the smaller Froggut his former koga turned prey breaks free from Tyrol’s grasp and darts to the side of the room. Equipping his wakizashi shortsword and shield he nimbly darts back to his start position weapon drawn. He runs the blade through both cheeks of Froggut severing his tongue! Blood pouring out the smaller rattian drops to the ground in search of his missing appendage. Unable to notice he doesn’t see Tyrol unfurling his wooden bead flail from around his neck. In one fluid motion he brings it crashing down length-ways upon the critically injured rat. Pulling the weapon back Froggut in now a mere smear on the floor of the house. Enraged, his large friend Clubfoot ignores his original target Sneek instead closing in on Tyrol swinging his club horizontally smashing the young dwarf clean in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Cerda has now entered the room. She draws her greatsword, but the previous bite on the hand from Sneek means that the strike at Clubfoot only cuts into his leg as she is winces at gripping the weapon. Charlak inside the possessed rattian abandons holding it’s scimitar and summons an astral quarterstaff. She uses this to bonk Clubfoot upon the head. Obviously something was not right within the fatty rattian as this is enough to cause a terminal cascade of tumorous fatality inside him and he slumps to the ground dead. Using this distractions Sneek swiftly exits the Guardhouse into the main courtyard of Sweetfield. Without much thought he swiftly dispatches one of the unconscious rattian bandits. Tyrol in a dazed and wounded state follows him outside, but doesn’t notice much until he gets an unexpected heal. Up on the southern wall Corporal Trenton Dill has thrown a healing spell on the injured monk. He tries to act like nothing happened. A rattian with a scimitar tries to attack Sneek but is easily dodged, however this gives an opening to Slingbat to strike the albino rattian with a ranged attack. On his way out of the house Tyrol had muttered something incomprehensible to Cerda about the remaining rattian in front of her. Unphased she cuts down the rattian possessed by Charlak in one simple swing of her greatsword. A little perturbed the ghost-dwarf looks for a new host and eyes up Sneek. He is however able to keep his mind focused and evade being taken over. Regaining himself he kicks the bandit he dodged in the nether regions forcing him onto his sword in a killing blow. Slingbat lands another ranged attack on Sneek. Tyrol catches up to Sneek and tells him they need to make it to the northern gate. Cerda is the last to exit the Guardhouse. She hears a cry from across the courtyard, focus drawn, she sees two rattians accost and push Tamsin Grange to the ground. The half-orc goes into an uncontrolled rage at this sight. In a blink of an eye she is among them nearly severing the first in half. Charlak attempts to possess the other rattian, but Mindmoat’s brain is highly fortified and he pushes her back! Rallying in psychic victory he doesn’t notice that Tyrol has thrown a dart into the side of his bulging cranium. In the meantime Sneek has closed down Slingbat. He cuts of the ranged rattian’s hand mid-swing (the bolt pings off hitting another rattian off the wall) and catches it for a keepsake while booting Slingbat back down the big whole the band erupted from and to his death. Mindmoat lashes out at Cerda causing some damage as she runs him straight through with her greatsword pinning him to the ground. As he slowly and painfully slides down the blade she tends to Tamsin. As their eyes lock and Cerda implores with her to come with them to safety the mayoress tells her she came to give her the key to Sneek’s shackles. Dejected by her reasons she picks up Tamsin (who blushes greatly) and takes her to the northern gate guardpost as requested. After being batted away from her previous possession attempt she now lands upon the perfect victim in the bandit known as Dullbrain. The odd movements don’t surprise his bandit companion Slagwinge in the slightest, what a moron! Sneek makes his way to the northern gate. He is stopped by a pair of militiamen one whom he dodges a spear from, but he is unable to dodge the second, but… Tyrol sees the blade clash as Private Norris had jumped into the spear path with his sword guarding Sneek. He says that they are all on the same side before shuffling off. Tyrol displays the writ again and explains that Sneek is under their guard. From up on his hill the new Crooked Tooth gang leader, “Mad Dog” Bonesnarl calling out to see their captive finally gets eyes on the koga. He shouts over that he is done following him and that he vows to kill Sneek personally. He also decries that anyone that gets in their way is going to get chopped up and fed to his rabid pack of wardogs. Charlak can clearly see that the dogs are let off their leashes and the boss band are on their way to the southern gates of Sweetfield. Charlak doesn’t use the twig weapon Dullbrain had equipped himself with, instead manifests her quarterstaff giving Slagwinge a good whack. He returns the favour and smacks Dullbrain on the bonce with his billy club who then abruptly about turns and wanders off to the grouping of militia and adventurers… what a dunderhead!! While Tamsin is still over Cerda’s shoulder Sneek puts his sword to the mayoress’ throat!! He demands that they set him free or the dwarf dies! Sergeant Margaret Crusoe, not with the militia regrouping behind her, swinging her rapier to the side (removing the blood from the entire team of bandits she had single handedly dispatched) and the placing it into the scabbard looms as an intimidating figure. She states that this is not necessary and that he should stand down. Rummaging in Cerda’s cleavage Tyrol retrieves the keys that Sneek is demanding. He explains that they are the only ones currently wanting to keep the albino fighter alive right now and that if he lets Tamsin go they can walk out of her and he’ll give him the key… maybe. The rattian releases the blade from Tamsin’s throat, but before pulling away cuts of a lock of her hair. The militia don’t take kindly to this… … but have little time to react as Bonesnarl and his bandit raiders arrive bursting open the southern gate (the town was attempting to shut on them). Three wardogs attack Cerda, Sneek and Margaret. All three dodge the hounds with Crusoe cleaving her attacker in two! Cerda places down Tamsin (who is quickly guarded away by Sergeant Crusoe) and runs her sword through the wardog threatening her. The third and final hound is set upon Charlak within Dullbrain. She attempts to pet the rabid animal who bites down on her hand/arm with a vice-like grip. Her astral quarterstaff erupts from either side of its neck decapitating the unsuspecting beast. The militia crowd in on Dullbrain Doghand, but Corporal Dill holds their spears on what appears to be a simple creature. Together Tyrol and Sneek calmly bypass the militia guardsman and told to leave quickly by Margaret as they exit the town through the northern gate. Bonesnarl unleashes an almighty string of attacks. Norras and Crusoe dodge, but Corporal Trenton Dill is not so lucky. He takes a shortsword right through the stomach! Toying with his prey Bonesnarl cruely and slowly cuts Trenton's throat!! Only Cerda sees this as she dashes out of the town gate. She shares one last cherished glance with Tamsin. As the gate closes an almighty clash between the bandits and motivated militia can be heard. Somehow Charlak in the ailing body of Dullbrain is barely able to exit before the massive gates close behind them. While the team of four, Tyrol, Sneek, Cerda and Dulbrain Doghand take a moment after the chaos as they cross the wooden moat bridge and stand on the country road, Cerda and Tyrol notice a familiar figure gesturing to them from a nearby bush. They recognise the tiny rattian from earlier, Dragfur who is beckoning at them. Session Notes * If he didn't have one before, Tyrol is now dealing with a concussion. Bonesnarl's Rant “''Bring him out! Bring him out! I want to see his face! Arrrgh, there you are koga. It sickens me. It sickens me that we followed your lead as long as we did. Ooooh it makes my fur creep! I’m not going to stop until we get you back, then, then I will gut you with my own claws!! Mark my words you will meet death at my paws! And any of you that get in our way will be cut up into tiny pieces and fed to my dogs!!''” Arms out wide Bonesnarl insights the pack as the dogs lurch forward, chain leashes tightening as the frenzy of barking becomes a cacophony.